Abanico de Papel y Remolinos
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado... Deberia ponerse super feliz Naruto, desgraciadamente los acontecimientos no salen como se piensa... Lo mas pesado no era traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, no esa era la punta del Iceberg
1. Frio y Humedad

Frio y humedad

Dos sentimientos percibidos por el cuerpo y por la mente que asfixian y atormentan si posees un espíritu débil. Quiebran tu cordura y el instinto primitivo de la libertad, al saberse que pronto te ejecutaran o peor aún, te dejaran vivir, solo que, tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida en un lugar oscuro, pequeño, aislado del mundo exterior que te recibió al nacer.

Sin embargo, esa clase de sentimientos se desechan fácilmente…

La vida le es indiferente ahora, a Uchiha Sasuke. Una persona completamente diferente a las demás, y no es por demás, ya que, ha pasado por todas las pesadillas que un ser humano puede enfrentar: Soledad, Odio, Dolor, deseos de destruirlo todo incluido a uno mismo…Cuando uno mismo busca su autodestrucción simplemente lo demás no importa.

Y ahora Sasuke al encontrarse en las raíces de Konoha, en sus calabozos subterráneos, donde se contiene a los seres que representan un grave peligro para la aldea, o asimismo para el Hokage, el Uchiha no siento asfixia, ni miedo, por favor, haz miedos muchos mayores y ya los supero todos. Vaya ironía. Habiendo tantas hojas y raíces podridas en Konoha, tendría que tocarle al último de los Uchiha estar ahí.

Que repugnancia en situarse dentro del árbol que representa a Konoha, la aldea más respetada y que representa actualmente entre las cinco naciones, una fuente de bienestar y prosperidad, cuya voluntad de fuego los sostenía en pie contra cualquier cosa que les ocurriese, seguro nadie se imaginaria el lado oscuro de todo esto, se requerían ciertos "sacrificios" y "limpieza" para lograr objetivos personales disfrazados de preocupación ciudadano.

Para Sasuke, la aldea caería tarde o temprano, las historias tienden a repetirse y cada vez con un impacto más fuerte. Algún día Konoha caerá debido a sus podridas raíces, siempre habrá alumnos que superen a los maestros, aunque estos sean de lo peor.

Podrían pregonar todo lo que quisieran su ideología, se nombrarían el número que quisieran de Hokages, pero siempre la oscuridad volvería a reclamar pecados cometidos.

Como sea que fuese, esos asuntos lo mantenían sin cuidado, solo eran simples reflexiones y la verdad lo que pasara lo tenía sin cuidado en la altura de las circunstancias que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Tampoco se volvería un loco con ideas de destrucción y odio a estas alturas, lo que deseas es estar en paz y que nada ni nadie te moleste. Vaya por lo visto hasta su odio parecía haberse aminorado un poco.

Los parpados de Sasuke siguieron cubriendo sus orbes oscuras, mientras meditaba todo esto en aquella celda tallada en piedra solida, con un piso de igual material, y aunque se podía escuchar el goteo de agua cayendo en algún lugar, simplemente era un buen lugar para caer en el autoconocimiento de uno mismo y por ende esperar tu muerte. El joven heredero del Sharingan percibía que estaba acompañado, tal vez porque se había implantado los ojos de su hermano, tal vez, por eso su mente le daba el placebo de que no estaba del todo solo en esos momentos de paz y de detención. El poder de Itachi, su poder aun ahora, corría por su cuerpo podía sentirlo, y se confortaba.

Seguramente, absolutamente nadie comprendía del todo a Uchiha Sasuke, pero en este mundo nadie advierte a su semejante con certeza del todo.

Entretanto en lo más alto de Konoha, es decir, específicamente en la oficina de la Hokage, dos personajes remarcados por la edad, entraban a escena.

Una nerviosa Shizune atestiguaba un ambiente sumamente tenso y cargado de acusaciones mutuas, entre Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage, y los dos consejeros: Homura Mitokado con sus gafas encuadrando sus ojos severos y a Koharu Utatane y su complejo de superioridad ante su sabiduría dada por los años que tenía.

Godaime permanecía con el entrecejo fruncido, con ambas manos entrelazadas y con la barbilla siendo sostenía por estas, ya presentía que una tormenta se desataría con estos dos. En el pasado, muchas veces se pregunto la soberana, que ocurriría si alguno de esos dos se hubiera convertido en Hokage, en lugar de Hiruzen Sarutobi, ¿Konoha sería una potencia militarizada totalmente? Y peor aun como una persona tan pacifista como sandaime era amigo de esos dos, vaya que la vida a veces es simplemente incoherente, pero eso era otra historia.

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente, se preparaba para tomar la palabra, tenía que enfrentar a los consejeros de manera serena, pero ¡Maldición! Esto era peor que cualquier borrachera o apuesta en contra que hubiera tenido en su vida la Senju, era como decirlo, peor que un dolor en el culo.

Y si la vida diaria no fuera suficiente todavía, tener en la cabeza el asunto que Naruto y Kakashi le comunicaron, en relación a la misión que le fue encomendada a Uchiha Itachi conectada directamente a la masacre Uchiha y más aun que Danzo y los dos que estaban parados frente a ella estaban relacionados era demasiado "problemático".

Y si a eso se sumaba que precisamente Tsunade se impuso la tarea de manera incógnita de indagar en documentos pertenecientes a Raíz, confiscados hace algunos meses y en las propias notas, diarios de Sandaime Hokage durante su mandato, y demás pergaminos.

No existía un reporte que declarara directamente como se concibió esto, ni siquiera cuando se planeo aplicar el genocidio Uchiha, claro era absurdo y descuidado que algo tan delicado se plasmara de esa manera.

Pero al juntar todas las pistas, leer las indirectas de Sandaime Hokage y sus arrepentimientos en su diario y escritos por el estilo de lo mas frio que se puede imaginar, encajaba a la perfección y la verdad tomo forma.

Y ahora, en la situación actual, Tsunade tenía que ser precavida quería atraparlos, acusarlos, pero no de la forma directa, ser astuta era la estrategia. Los conocía bastante bien, seguramente su defensa seria que simplemente lo hicieron por Konoha, un loable motivo, pero en la aldea no quería a nadie que hiciera uso de "El fin justifica los medios" y más existían múltiples soluciones.

Aun estaba buscando la manera de comunicar esto al consejo de Jounin, principalmente a los líderes de los clanes principales, porque esto pudo prevenirse y además lo más peligroso del asunto, a cualquier familia le pudo ocurrir, cualquiera que se sospechara simplemente, y lo decoraba de manera trágica esto, es que, se temía que podría repetirse con otro clan.

-Tsunade…-dijo Koharu, sacando de sus pensamientos a la soberana, y más porque estaban siendo ignorados desde hacía unos minutos. —Hemos venido a hablar sobre tus acciones respecto a Uchiha Sasuke…

Los ojos cafés de la senju se levantaron hacia la voz de esa anciana. Pero no dijo nada.

-Tus acciones, ponen en peligro a la aldea…-comento Homura-…Tener a un renegado, buscado por las 5 grandes naciones es un insulto tanto para esta aldea como para nuestros actuales aliados.

-Ese asunto ya está cerrado…-respondió la Hokage con severidad, no iban a chantajearla por ese lado ese par-…Naruto ya arreglo que Sasuke consiguiera la clemencia, inclusive del Raikage, quien a regañadientes acepto. Así que, su destino se nos ha dado a nosotros…

-Tsunade,…-esta vez fue el turno de Homura para replicar-…si bien el Jinchuriki del Kyubi logro eso, eso no lo exenta que es un renegado de Konoha.

-Eso ya lo sé. —Contesto, con desengaño Tsunade, como la ponía que trataran a su "protegido" como una simple arma, seguían siendo unas mentes militarizadas, bueno tenía que guardar la compostura—Aun así…

Fue interrumpida por Koharu.

-¡Tsunade, Despierta! ¡Hemos permitido que Uchiha Sasuke no fuera cazado antes por los Anbus solo porque nos lo pediste…Pero debes de reconocer que si hubieras puesto a raya a Naruto desde el principio, sobre dicho asunto, no tendría esa influencia sobre ti! ¡Y más importante aun el Uchiha no se hubiera convertido en una amenaza para todo el mundo ninja!

Esas palabras enojaban mucho a Tsunade. Shizune presentía que su maestra terminaría explotando en cualquier momento, y su plan de autocontrol se iría a la basura. Contra todo pronóstico, no exploto, solo dio otra gran suspiro, sabía que esto nunca seria tarea fácil.

-A pesar de sus reclamos que tengan razón o no, al final yo tome esas decisiones por mi cuenta, sabiendas que repercutirían de alguna forma…-hizo una pausa y les hizo un ademan a que guardaran silencio, debido a que ambos ancianos parecían replicar sus palabras—Así que si quieren recriminarme, adelante, pero no me arrepiento por ninguna de mis acciones.—concluyo con un tono sumamente seguro, y con espíritu, tal como Naruto lo hace cuando defiende su ideología de los demás.

Ante este gesto simplemente los dos consejeros, se vieron en la necesidad de desistir en la discusión con Godaime, al parecer nunca iba a comprender lo importante que era la aldea y anteponerla a sus intereses personales.

Se dieron la vuelta, pero antes le dedicaron sus ultimas observaciones.

-En todo caso Tsunade, esperamos que el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke no tengas ninguna duda para presentar un caso en su contra…-dijo Homura con un ligero brillo en los ojos, llenos de justicia.

-Sin embargo,…-esta vez interrumpió Koharu con un tono estricto-Si haces caso omiso de los actos que cometió…Te aseguro que seremos los primeros en presentar un caso de tu incapacidad para tomar decisiones como Hokage ante el consejo de Jounin, y solicitaremos al señor feudal que se nos asigne un nuevo líder…-amenazo.

Y con esto ultimo ambos personajes abandonaron la oficina, cerrándola puerta tras sus espaldas.

Shizune quedo sorprendida, ahora si que los consejeros harían uso de su poder e influencia en el consejo de los Jounin y con el señor Feudal para poder destituir a Tsunade por incompetencia a la hora de condenar a criminales. Se le quedo viendo a la Senju, apretando a Tonton contra su pecho, sus ojos temblaban de preocupación por su líder.

-¡Shizune!...—la llamo con su tono acostumbrado-…Llama a Naruto inmediatamente…

La chica acato la orden algo confusa por ella, pero por algo lo hacia Tsunade.

Al poco tiempo Naruto se hallaba ya frente a Tsunade, a solas, sin nadie mas.

-Naruto…Si Sasuke es condenado por mi y por el consejo de Jounin…¿Que harias al respecto?...-acoto sin chistar y con una mirada fría, seria.—Ya que acabo de hablar con los consejeros…

Ante esto, Uzumaki titubeo un poco y luego serenamente contesto.

-Konoha perderá a su Jinchuriki entonces…

Los ojos cafes de la soberana se abrieron en par en par.

-Acabaras con tu vida.

-Lo pensaría detenidamente claro. Y no es necesariamente lo que tiene que pasar.

Y entonces un silencio gobernó en esa oficina. Mientras un viento loco se desataba afuera de la oficina de Godaime, de manera violenta arrancando las hojas de varios arboles cercanos…


	2. Carcel

-Entonces Konoha perderá a su Jinchuriki…

Esas palabras exactamente habían salido de la boca de Uzumaki Naruto. Retumbaban en el interior de Tsunade Senju, y a juzgar por su mirada taciturna, triste y a la vez determinada iban en serio. Y es que en estos temas no podía ser convencido ni siquiera chantajeado si quiera.

Si Uchiha Sasuke era ejecutado, poco después Tsunade apostaba que probablemente a la mañana siguiente Naruto desaparecería de la aldea y de acuerdo a como pensaba el rubio, se violentaría contra sí mismo en los límites del país del fuego. Si, Naruto no tenía un corazón despiadado al respecto, no atentaría contra su vida dentro de Konoha dejándolos a merced de Kyubi dentro de días, cuando el Bijuu regresara de la muerte. Y ahí, estaba el detalle mayor, su intuición le aconsejaba que simplemente el nueve colas volvería con mucha fuerza de destrucción, puesto que según rumores el Uzumaki había sido el único en controlarlo por su cuenta, logrando casi la perfección.

Y al final según habladurías había surgido algo entre la bestia y el rubio.

¿"Cariño al carcelero"?

No necesariamente.

¿Respeto por su Jinchuriki?

Tal vez.

Durante todo esto, Naruto se encontraba Triste por la decisión que se veía más que obvia y que caería sobre Sasuke.

Sin embargo…

Le había prometido.

Se había prometido… que tal vez en el otro mundo el Uchiha y el se entenderían por fin, al estar libres de ataduras y de asuntos que caían sobre sus hombros durante todo el desarrollo de sus vidas. Estaban marcados por el destino, todos esos detalles más que frivolidades y coincidencias, que no les importarían a ellos.

Y ahora, justo ahora recordaba las palabras de Tobi.

Odio y Fuego.

Uchiha y Senju.

Sasuke y Naruto.

Uzumaki cerró su puño y apretó los dientes, Godaime noto ese cambio de ánimo en el rubio, pero no dijo nada, así que dio un fuerte suspiro y pronuncio lo siguiente

-No te prometo nada…

Los ojos azules de aquel ninja héroe se volvieron a la realidad. Iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron. ¿Qué podía decirle a Godaime? ¿Exigir? ¿Suplicar? Aun mas, si durante más o menos 5 años había hecho eso. Estaba cansado.

Al no obtener respuesta, un indicio de esperanza que el Naruto que la Senju conocía emergiera, simplemente continuo.

-Hablare con el consejo de Jounin primero, si tengo su apoyo será más fácil…Pero debo primero ganar tiempo y no dejar que los consejeros se me adelanten sino, ya no podre hacer nada por Sasuke…-se levanto de su silla y paso por un lado del Uzumaki, este por su parte la siguió de reojo. —Ni por ti Naruto…-apoyo su mano en el hombro del joven.-…Debes saberlo Ya, los rumores que hay…

Naruto giro su cabeza hacia la rubia. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Esas palabras eran muy raras y a la vez, su sexto sentido le proponía que se preocupara.

Ante el desconcierto del Uzumaki, Tsunade decidió ya no decirle nada mas, para que atormentarle con ese hecho, estaba segura que si se enteraba de todo, sería una carga más para él, y peor aún se culparía por su ser el causante de su destitución.

Sin más le dio un palmada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para descolocarlo y sacarlo de balance, si no se podía olvidar que Godaime poseía una fuerza de más de 100 hombres.

-Puedes irte Naruto…-concluyo la soberana, volviéndose a su asiento-…Tengo que atender informes y muchas otras cosas más, y no tengo más tiempo que perder contigo…

Sin más el Jinchuriki del Kyubi se retiro, dejando a Godaime.

Vaya carga, pensó Tsunade, ser la única en saber que si perdía la partida en relación a Sasuke, no solo perdería la oportunidad de que la verdad de la masacre Uchiha se supiera y reivindicar ese error en la historia de Konoha sino que también perdería a su protegido, aquel que le había devuelto la esperanza de los sueños que tanto Nawaki, su hermano menor, como Dan, el amor de su vida, tuvieron alguna vez.

Cuando se hallo sentada, levanto la vista d ellos informes en sus manos y se percato de una presencia familiar.

-Sakura ya sé que estas ahí…-dijo con molestia al concebir que la Haruno la hubiera espiado.

La peli rosada se acerco a la puerta. Y entro en el despacho. Juzgando por su cara, ya había llorado.

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos de Konoha, un prisionero por primera vez en su vida, había terminado de dormitar un rato. Sasuke Uchiha había conseguido conciliar el sueño después de muchas noches en donde solamente meditaba y descansaba sus ojos. Entonces de pronto escucho un leve alboroto en el exterior. Sus orbes oscuras se abrieron para estar en guardia, a lo mejor alguien podría venir a "hacerse el héroe" matándole antes de tiempo.

Entonces dos gritos se escucharon en las lejanías y luego dos ruidos sordos, habían caído la guardia Anbu que custodiaba a unos cuantos metros, la entrada a la prisión subterránea de Konoha. De entre las sombras emergió una figura con una capa larga oscura y una máscara Anbu encubriendo su rostro. Sasuke no tenía muchas opciones para defenderse habían sido sellados sus manos, para evitar la realización de jutsus, sus ojos solamente podían invocar el Sharingan normal, había sellos en las paredes para restringir técnicas oculares poderosas y su katana estaba confiscada. Pero bueno, era un genio y cuando estaba sereno podía idear estrategias, su fase de destruirlo todo termino y su cordura estaba de vuelta.

Al instante algo paso volando por su hombro, estrellándose contra la dura roca, una katana. El extraño ente se arrodillo, a unos cuantos metros de la celda, con cuidado para no ser descubierto por el prisionero, y con ágil movimiento elimino la kekkai protectora que impedía que se le acercaran al criminal. Luego se acerco a los barrotes, Sasuke lo miro con detenimiento, cautela y algo mas, a continuación quito los sellos de los barrotes y musito.

-Estos sellos son fáciles de desactivar una vez que los conoces…

Esa voz, Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, lo que le faltaba…

El Uchiha retrocedió de nuevo internándose en su celda sin pararse a recoger el arma que le lanzaron.

-Sigues siendo el mismo Sasuke…-pronuncio el desconocido, quitándose la máscara, revelando su identidad.

-Que te traes ahora Naruto…-sentencio el Uchiha, estaba harto de la persistencia y la terquedad del Uzumaki.

-Vine a verte.

No contesto Sasuke nada de nada.

-Ni siquiera te importaría si te doy la oportunidad de escapar de la muerte y vivir…

-Arrasare Konoha en una primera oportunidad…-advirtió para que lo dejara en paz, por Kami, Naruto era ciego o no quería ver, el nunca sería como antes, tal como el rubio quería.

Todo había cambiado. No importaba si Konoha le daba el perdón o no, alguien lo cazaría aquí o en otro lugar del mundo ninja.

-A toda consta quieres que te deje solo ¿verdad?

No contesto nada esta vez.

Si la soledad en esa celda era mejor que hablar con alguien que no lo comprendía, y que se la pasaba persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo con el mismo fin, y que ni con la muerte se libraría de su presencia.

Al estar solo tenía la oportunidad de estar consigo mismo, sentir a Itachi y obtener la resignación de todo. Pero no, la vida en forma de Naruto venía a molestarlo.

Sasuke se toco los ojos en un acto reflejo.

-Itachi no está aquí…-dijo Naruto abruptamente. —El te querría afuera…

Eso lo enojo enormemente, que sabia Naruto de su hermano. Y lo encaro con su Sharingan y una mirada asesina que si no estuvieran las protecciones de la cueva, le hubiese lanzado al rubio un amateratsu. Se fue acercando más y más hasta chocar con el rubio a través de los barrotes fríos.

-Me odias Sasuke…puedo verlo en tus ojos…-incito el Uzumaki-…Y sentirlo también…Aun estas vivo, Toma esa espada y acaba conmigo ahora…

El Uchiha se sobresalto un poco por esas palabras, que pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki.

-No me moveré te lo prometo…ni gritare cuando me des el golpe…Una vez me dijiste que me dejaste con vida por un capricho…

Ese encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Sasuke tomo la espada sin perder de vista a su objetivo.

La apunto primero al brazo del Uzumaki podría encajarla en el punto donde se une la yugular al hombro.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

Luego movió la katana al pecho, moriría en un solo movimiento.

Finalmente al cuello, podría encajarla en la garganta y por ultimo cortar la cabeza del joven.

Deseaba destruirlo.

Naruto representaba todo lo que no quería aceptar y detalles en los que no deseaba volver a creer: Vida, Amistad, Promesas, Alegría…y muchas cosas más…que no podía explicar, veía al rubio y se enfurecía consigo mismo, con el mundo, con el destino y con el ninja numero en sorprender a la gente.

-¿No piensas hacerlo?

-No, no lo hare solo porque tu lo digas…-contesto Sasuke retrocediendo y devolviendo la Katana a Naruto al proyectarla a las afueras de la celda. -Lárgate…

Basta de que le dijeran que hacer…Itachi lo manipulo hasta el final, no pasaría lo mismo con alguien como Naruto Uzumaki.

-Entonces yo también. No me iré solo por tu me lo digas…-replico el rubio con astucia.

Y así envueltos en la oscuridad los dos Shinobis compartieron el silencio.


	3. Reminiscencia

Hola a tod s

Mucho gusto soy Ana la autora XD

me alegra que esta historia les haya gustado, bueno sin mas el capitulo

* * *

Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el horizonte en el vasto manto nocturno, pero existía bullicio en Konoha, el inicio de la vida nocturna para algunos, ir a cenar, y pasar el rato con los amigos después de una misión, beber solo para alejar las penas y malos recuerdos de misiones difíciles, niños corriendo en pleno uso de su inocencia, mientras sus madres platicaban los últimos detalles antes de descansar, de entre la multitud Naruto caminaba completamente pensativo, rodeado de gente y sintiéndose en soledad.

Esa misma tarde había visitado a Sasuke por primera vez en la prisión, después de la segunda reunión de los 5 kages, el Uzumaki no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke. En dicho evento se acordó darle una redención y dejar el asunto en manos de Konoha, pues el Uchiha era proveniente de ella por consiguiente era su responsabilidad decidir que harían con el pelinegro, , cuando salió de aquella sala, solo pudo observar como se lo llevaban los guardias, lo escoltaban varios especialistas en todo el ramo ninja puesto que era un Uchiha y cargaba con la fama de poseer técnicas impresionantes era mejor cubrir todos los ángulos posibles si el prisionero se resistía al castigo o escapaba. Naruto en esa vez le dedico una mirada preocupada, impotente al Uchiha, sus ojos azules temblaban en ese momento temiendo lo peor para su amigo, fue hasta que Gaara salió y pasando de lado a Naruto, le informo con la mirada que todo estaba bien, luego desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, y simplemente se retiro, mientras Temari y Kankuro lo escoltaban, estos se extrañaron de que el Kazekage no le dirigiera la palabra al rubio y, por primera vez el Uzumaki no supo que decir. La mano tranquilizadora de Tsunade que se poso en el hombro de Uzumaki confirmo lo ya expresado corporalmente por el Kazekage.

Con ambas manos en el bolsillo, y con una mirada cabizbaja, ahora Naruto meditaba en las condiciones en que encontró a Sasuke, lo aprecio completamente conforme con el destino que se le presentara, seguía siendo simplemente él, la misma persona que no le importaba lo que ocurriera con su vida como cuando se marcho de la aldea.

Y ahora el vacio era Naruto, no podía controlar el destino de Sasuke, solo el suyo si este desaparecía, por algo había hablado con Godaime.

Paso al lado del Ichiraku, se detuvo un poco y simplemente siguió de largo.

-El ramen no sabrá igual…

Entretanto en la oficina de Godaime, se incorporo, estaba lista para convocar en secreto a las cabezas de los clanes y confiar la información que tenia de la noche de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, y además de ellos, pediría la opinión de cada Clan, todo esto podría verse como conspiración contra los consejeros o trabajo sucio, sin embargo, su conciencia le aconsejaba que si jugaba en el mismo terreno que los consejeros, las cabezas de las familias "nobles" de Konoha solo escucharían la versión heroica de los hechos y seguramente no se le permitiría contar los métodos poco ortodoxos pues sería irrevocable negar lo que se previno.

Vaya problema, si bien la razón del golpe de estado de los Uchiha, no era mera suposición, ni los colocaba en la imagen de víctimas, pero si conllevaba la muerte de inocentes, por todo esto la solución que se dio al problema no fue eficiente.

-Tsunade-sama…-llamo Shizune, entrando al aposento de a Godaime-…todo está preparado.

Y de esta forma Godaime Hokage inicio su cruzada, poniendo en juego todo, su puesto como líder, su reputación, el destino de Sasuke y sobre todas las cosas la vida de su protegido: Naruto.

-Los convoque a esta reunión por un tema delicado: El veredicto de Sasuke Uchiha….

Todos los cabecillas de los clanes estaban ahí. Poniendo toda su atención a las palabras de su lideresa, n había cabida para preguntas.

-Pero antes quiero hablarles de una información que reuní hace un tiempo y que me pareció que es más prudente comentarla, antes de tocar el tema principal—entrelazo ambas manos y con ojos severos y un acento frio dijo-…La misión: Supresión Luna Roja…directamente vinculada a la masacre Uchiha y la verdad de por qué se dio…-confeso pesadamente sin perder su posición de seriedad

Toda Konoha se sobresalto al escuchar esto.

Y así sin demora Tsunade comenzó a leer pergaminos y notas que había tomado, confirmando todo, paso de mano en mano los documentos, nadie podría creerlo. La serenidad de Shikaku se perdió por momentos al leer aquellos documentos junto con Chouza e Inoichi que se sorprendían por instantes algo les decía que esto era solo la punta del iceberg. Hiashi por su parte arrugaba algunas hojas al leerlas.

Mientras toda Konoha se enteraba de lo sucedido, Tsunade meditaba en su corazón lo que depararía, se estaba moviendo el reloj, brindándole vida a las horas más oscuras de la historia de Konoha, claro después del ataque del Kyubi y la batalla de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto estaba en su cama, cavilando si Sasuke era condenado, tenía que pensar en la forma de "desaparecer" sin ser descubierto, no le diría a nadie de sus planes, conocía muy bien a Tsunade trataría de detenerlo por todos los medios, sin embargo el Uzumaki "vencerlos" a todos. No podía simplemente olvidar a Sasuke y seguir con su vida, convertirse en el héroe de Konoha y ser el Hokage, sabiendo que su amigo fue asesinado injustamente por las circunstancias. Incluso presentía que si Tsunade lo perdonaba, pasaría el Uchiha toda su vida en la cárcel, ese deseo era egoísta, podría tener a Sasuke con vida pero encarcelado…no era justo…si se convertía en Hokage y lo dejaba en libertad, el nuevo consejo de Jounin y el señor feudal, lo cuestionarían en su autoridad y su sabiduría como Hokage, y aunque revelara la verdad del Clan Uchiha no creía que le sirviera de excusa y se crearía un nuevo problema con los que estuviesen en desacuerdo en su forma de ver las situaciones, todo en un circulo interminable de odio.

-_Por que te preocupa tanto Sasuke, el siguió su propio camino diferente como todos los demás, su clan siempre ha sido así, por eso han terminado de esa forma…-comento una voz ronca, Kyubi._

De un momento a otro Naruto ya se hallaba en el interior de la jaula de su Bijuu.

-_Le das mil vueltas, cuando aprenderás que existen situaciones en donde no puedes hacer nada…_

Naruto no dije nada, si bien se llevaba bien con Kyubi ahora, sus palabras a veces lo irritaban, era lo mismo que todos le decían

-_Eres terco, y gracias a ello, yo también tengo que pagar por eso…Vas a sacrificar tu vida…_

Naruto cerró sus puños mientras flotaba en el agua en aquella habitación envuelta en un tono verde.

Basta.

-…_Eso no hará que Sasuke vuelva a la vida una vez que lo ejecuten…_

Basta no quiero escuchar eso.

_-Dejaras todo por ello…Y será en vano, yo reviviré y seré sellado de nuevo, pero esta vez no será tan fácil…_

Amenazo con voz socarrona, y sosteniendo con todos sus dientes, imaginando la desesperación de los ninjas de Konoha.

-_Ellos piensan que siempre estaré para ellos, el símbolo del poder de Konoha, pero esta vez no sabrán a donde me iré…_

Por fin Naruto reacciono, el Kyubi realmente trataba de decir que se marcharía de estas tierras.

-Y se puede saber en dónde te esconderás…-pregunto con ironía, como si fuera tan fácil esconderse a un Bijuu con semejante tamaño.

-¿_Ya te interesaste en la conversación?, pensé que solo tu atención se centraba cuando estaba Sasuke de por medio…-comento con sarcasmo, mientras movía sus colas divertidamente_

El Uzumaki asevero su mirar ante la indirecta.

-Kurama, realmente te marcharas, pensé que tu…

-¿_Destruiría la aldea?, no tengo ningún propósito en eso, no hay a nadie a quien yo desee eliminar en este lugar…Ya todos están muertos…_

Por una razón extraña, una mueca conmovida se dibujo en la cara del Uzumaki, entonces bien podía irse sin preocuparse de que su Bijuu causara destrozos.

_-¿Acaso eso te tranquilizo?..—reto el zorro ante la expresión del rubio—kukuku, te ahora puedes descansar en paz ¿verdad?…Estas obsesionado, tu vida gira en torno a Sasuke, por eso piensas en suicidarte si él desaparece…Eres contradictorio a veces…mas de lo que pensé…_

Concluyo marchándose a la oscuridad de su jaula, para que solo sus ojos pudieran verse a lo lejos.

Entonces de pronto, volvió a la vida a Naruto, quien solamente abrió los ojos, su estomago le aviso, traía hambre.

Regresando a la reunión con los clanes, Tsunade se percato que todos los presentes habían finalizado su revisión a todas las pruebas que reunió.

Godaime estaba más que lista para los comentarios, preguntas y todo lo que surgiera ahora.

Shikaku tomo la palabra.

-Tsunade-sama, nos convoco por otra razón aquí, mas allá de que leyéramos estos documentos que por su carácter son muy secretos.

Dando una confirmación con la cabeza dispuso a dar el alegato final en este asunto.

-Se muy bien que ustedes no se dejarían disuadir por estas pruebas en relación al asunto de Sasuke Uchiha…-Miro a todos con sus determinados ojos cafés, estos le devolvieron los ojos a ella-…ni esa es mi intención, solamente quiero que sepan y tomen una decisión sabia, cuando sean convocados por el señor feudal, ahora que conocen ambas versiones de la historia…-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y teniendo en cuanta la imagen de su protegido se inspiro aun mas-Los involucrados señalados aquí,…-dio un golpe fuerte con la palma de su mano contra los documentos anteriormente presentados-.. O están muertos o tienen mucha influencia en la política shinobi, pero no por eso se deben permitir que ellos tomen medidas autoritarias y personales en asuntos que se deben de tratar por el Hokage y los demás miembros del consejo Jounin, que por eso fue creado por Sandaime Hokage.

Los dirigentes de los clanes, estuvieron de acuerdo con ese alegato.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿tiene planeado mandar esta información al señor feudal?...—cuestiono Hiashi con sus ojos perlados tensos, tratando de descifrar la respuesta que se daría.

-Si la mande, en absoluto secreto, no quiero que las influencias ganen esta vez.

-Pero el señor feudal es algo torpe no creo que comprenda la gravedad de este asunto…-pensó en voz alta uno de los Anbus que custodiaban la reunión en secreto, muchos pares de ojos se fijaron en el, quien se sintió apenado y nervioso. Andar hablando así de una figura de autoridad.

-Descuida.-Tranquilizo la Senju-…puede que muchos piensen así en esta sala, su apariencia es débil y veces de niño mimado, pero…-ensombreció su voz-…hasta él sabe perfectamente sobre esto, no por algo su padre fue uno de los más exigentes señores feudales que el país del fuego ha tenido.

En la mansión del señor feudal, este se encontraba leyendo los documentos que Tsunade le había enviado esta mañana, era específicamente para él, nadie ni siquiera su mano derecha, acostumbrado a leerle los documentos contaba con el derecho a leer lo que estaba escrito en esos pergaminos.

Paso toda la tarde repasándolo todo, y aunque llevaba encerrado en su aposento estilo japonés con puertas corredizas, por primera vez no había hablado nada ni a sus sirvientes ni a sus subordinados, quienes se extrañaron. Su abanico que siempre acomodaba entre sus manos seguía proporcionándole aire, sus ojos estaban endurecidos, y en un instante cerro su abanico y lo apretó fuertemente con sus manos, levanto la mirada y se retiro el tocado que siempre traía consigo sobre su cabeza.

El no era como su padre hubiera querido que fuese, un hombre fuerte con aspecto rudo, en lugar de eso poseía figura esbelta y rostro femenino decorado con una voz pacifica, sin embargo su progenitor comprendió durante su educación que si algo había aprendido bien era en que su retoño "débil" tenía buen juicio.

Las apariencias podían engañar, aunque lo viesen débil, algo que no perdonaba era el trabajo sucio, hecho por reyes en la sombra, era como pasar encima de él y de la figura de autoridad que lo representaba ante los Shinobis: El Hokage.

Y entonces hablo a su sirviente y este se puso a la orden.

-Mande un mensaje a Konoha, se adelantara la reunión en relación a Sasuke Uchiha…

El siervo obedeció inmediatamente, y por que la voz de su amo se oía más severa como de costumbre, había ocurrido seguramente algo sumamente que lo impacto.

De vuelta a la aldea, Naruto se situó en la cima del último piso del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía, observaba las estrellas, al tiempo que presionaba una hoja de papel, hacia algunos segundos, una paloma mensajera shinobi le trajo un mensaje importante.

La fecha de la reunión para determinar el destino de Sasuke Uchiha se adelanto por decreto del señor feudal.

Seria mañana…

La paloma provenía del despacho de la Hokage, el ave regreso presurosa a su hogar al completar su misión.

Esta podría ser la última vez que podría ver las estrellas, y al mismo tiempo se lamentaba que Sasuke no pudiera verlas…una vez…

* * *

Bueno sin mas aviso que el siguiente capitulo saldra 10 de Agosto...

Hasta la proxima!

Nos leemos


	4. Justicia

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, lamento la espera

Mucho gusto de volver a traerles un capitulo de este finc

etto en los primeros capis no puse ningun mensaje, asi que me propuse a saludarles y lo seguire haciendo mientras siga escribiendo

bueno ya los entretuve mucho

sin mas el capitulo

* * *

Justicia

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, no podía concebir que en realidad esto estuviese pasando.

Ahí se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, frente a la entrada principal del barrio Uchiha, al observarla detenidamente, algo en su corazón provocaba que latiera mucho mas de lo que podía llegar a especular.

¿Emocion?...¿Satisfaccion?...¿Un sueño?

El rubio se mordió levemente los labios y despues de ver detenidamente aquellos abanicos bicolores desgastados, que adornaban la manta de entrada al barrio, recordó los sucesos que dieron origen a su actual realidad…

Muchos acontecimientos se sabian omitido. Naruto lo presentia, ya no lo podían engañar tan fácil.

Mucho se especulo acerca del tal esperado veredicto del ultimo Uchiha.

Ojala hubiera podido estar el aspirante a Hokage en esa reunion, en el lapso en que el señor feudal llego al tema de Sasuke, saco a relucir un transfondo: La masacre Uchiha.

Los que asistieron cuentan que los rostros de los de los consejeros se endurecieron aun mas, no dijeron nada respecto al tema, era de esperarse que no se desencajaran sus rostros, al ver esas reacciones inmutables el señor feudal solamente suspiro y delego el asunto al consejo Jounin y al buen juicio del Hokage, y solicito que los culpables fueran castigados.

Todos los Jounin accedieron, y al mismo tiempo remitieron su voto de confianza a la decisión final que se tomara.

Se dice que al salir del presidio, las miradas llenas de indignación, se encajaron en los ojos cafes de Senju Tsunade, quien solamente se dio vuelta sin decirles nada y luciéndose su victoria.

Se podría decir que a Sasuke Uchiha la suerte le había sonreído.

Al quedar la Hokage de frente con los consejeros, por primera vez, Godaime se puso de pie de frente a los consejeros, quienes la miraron severamente.

Ya se venia la tormenta de reclamos, gritos y discusiones.

-¿Crees que has ganado?...—dijo Koharu con veneno, apretando sus puños, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. No toleraba que sus intenciones fueran cuestionadas, y mas cuando se trataba de proteger a la aldea

-¿A que estas jugando?

-Asi es Tsunade. Se supone que tu deber es ver por el bien de la aldea siempre pase lo que pase…-agrego Homura al ataque inicial, aun no habia levantado la voz siquiera, sin embargo si existía una pizca de molestia, tenia el mismo sentimiento que sus compañera de consejo.

-Habernos acusado con el señor feudal…siendo que nosotros fuimos los que prevenimos una gran guerra civil aquí…-empezo a caminar la Utanane hacia su actual líder, envuelta en su soberbia mezclada con sabiduría por cada año mostrado en su cara-…y la perdida de vidas inocentes…-se coloco al costado derecho de Tsunade, tal cual lobo registrando los movimientos de su presa

_Inocente….Alguien ya le había dicho algo asi en el pasado…Naruto lo hizo…_

_Ante todos las miradas de desprecio de parte de la alianza hacia aquella persona que el "héroe de Konoha" traia a costa. El Uzumaki conocía esa atmosfera muy bien, solamente que ahora no era para el esos sentimientos mezclados entre cuchicheos, desprecio, sorpresa y odio injustificado, sin embargo todo esto era dirigido hacia el Uchiha esta vez._

_Cuando el Uzumaki trajo al Uchiha sobre su espalda, suplicando a las fuerzas medicas de la alianza Shinobi que curaran al Sasuke, que no había tiempo que perder, con todo eso se encontro…_

_Empero, a Naruto no le importaba nada de lo que podrían concebir en su mente los ninjas que le clavaban la mirada, salvaría a Sasuke aunque tuviera que recorrer mas alla de la alianza por ayuda medica._

Los puños de Godaime se cerraron, ante el deslumbre de sus recuerdos. Koharu Utanane tenia razón en sus argumentos si lo veias desde el punto de vista del bien común en Konoha….

Maldita sea, Naruto era la causa de todas las contradicciones, por un lado su parte Hokage, Konoha y sus aldeanos; por otra parte la humanidad que se despertaba cuando veía en su mente a su "protegido". ¿Por qué tenia que ser asi el rubio?

_Aun mientras el mismo estaba mal herido, ya que, Tobi habia sometido al Uzumaki a extremos del Gedomazo para extraer el rey Bijuu, es decir Kyubi, asombrosamente Naruto se recupero y logro escapar de la técnica…pero no sano y salvo, le costo un daño considerable en su cuerpo…_

_Al final, quien se molesto en curar al Uchiha fueron Sakura, quien como siempre corrió al encuentro con el Uzumaki, y Godaime Hokage, caminando pausadamente, ante la mirada atónita de todos los shinobis. Incredulos a la "abominacion" que iban a presenciar._

De vuelta a la realidad.

-Y para colmo nos muestras con una concepción equivocada, como si fueramos feroces cazadores, …usando medidas poco ortodoxas…-realzo Homura Mitokado, acercándose a su líder, pero al mismo tiempo dándole mas espacio para poder recargarse en uno de los muros de la oficina y cruzar sus brazos, y agrego-…Espero que no hayas olvidado las intenciones que Uchiha Sasuke, todo en base a una venganza…

_Lo conocían…_

_El nombre de Uchiha Sasuke ya era famoso, era sinónimo de renegado, criminal internacional, shinobi peligroso, Akatsuki…Un ninja que tenia que ser eliminado_

_Pero tambien, Sasuke se le relacionaba con la venganza y la destrucción que deseaba sembrar en su aldea natal._

-Se cometió un pequeño error al dejarlo con vida, por eso mismo se dieron instrucciones precisas…-completo Koharu con seriedad y sin ningun remordimiento-…para evitar estos inconvenientes…Sin embargo…-se puso de frente a la Senju y acusándola fuerte reclamo-…Por tus descuidos estuvimos a punto de caer de nuevo, Konoha apenas se esta levantando de sus cenizas, y Uchiha Sasuke venia a sumirla de nuevo en el caos...quedaron muy claras sus objetivos…eso fue lo que nuestra inteligencia nos informo

-Lo mismo ocurrió con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, le diste la libertad que según tu se merece, y al final, técnicamente la uso para manipularte…

-Tu deber es controlar a tus subordinados…en este mundo ninja, no hay cabida para pensamientos de Utopias, ya que en cualquier momento, un aliado puede volverse contra ti …-dijo Homura, apretando sus manos sobre sus brazos cruzados

_El silencio de Naruto inquietante, mientras esperaba expectante cuando curaban una hemorragia que surgió de repente en el Uchiha, las ganas de Sakura mientras aplicaba mas chakra, mientras ella, la Hokage curaba los últimos rastros de dolor en la mente de Sasuke, parecería que al final fue aturdido por algun tipo de Genjutsu al revelarse contra Tobi._

_Basta de recuerdos. Ahora que lo pensaba no veía a nadie mas que ella reflejada en la naturaleza de Naruto, seguía siendo humana joder, además no podía tapar el sol con un dedo, si permitia esto seria como si estuviera de acuerdo con esto y seguramente en un futuro se repetiría la historia con otro clan de Konoha, asimismo existían limites que no podían tocarse en la naturaleza humana…._

_Salvar a alguien importante para ti…_

_Amor, amistad ¿Alguna diferencia?_

_Solo la forma de llamar a la persona que deseabas proteger y la profundidad del sentimiento…_

_-_Basta Ya!...—grito Godaime, a los consejeros que la presionaban.

Sus ojos cafes se llenaron de un enojo característico de ella, emocion que conocían muy bien Koharu y Homura, ahora podrían manipular la situacion fácilmente, era común las rabietas en la lidereza. Pero esta vez, seria diferente.

-Ustedes dos,…-amenazo la soberana con esa mirada llena de ira-…este acto que por un principio Sandaime, deseaba que se resolviera de manera pacifica, al final se convirtió en Genocidio, por las rencillas que ya estaban desde la época de mi abuelo, era natural que los Uchiha se sintieran menospreciados, al orillarlos a vivir en las afueras de la aldea, aislados de los demás…

Fue interrumpida

-Entonces ¿Acaso teníamos que esperar a que los Uchiha nos atacaran primero?

-Para eso esta el Hokage para mediar el asunto…-contesto la rubia con menosprecio en cada una de sus palabras-…Sandaime Hokage si bien fracaso, no se cansaba de buscar una forma de llegarle a los Uchiha…Desgraciadamente la persona que le pudo ayudar ya habia aceptado el plan de Danzo y que ustedes confabularon a espaldas del Hokage…

-Uchiha Itachi no es ningun mártir en esto,-replico seriamente, sabia que trataría la Senju de contraatacar con eso-si a eso te refieres, el tuvo la decisión de hacerlo y al final comprendió que su familia destruiría la paz y sumergiría a Konoha a un conflicto…-alzo un poco la voz, acalorando la situación.

-Si claro, tomaron a la persona mas pacifista del Clan Uchiha…-contesto a sus subordinados, apuntándolos con su dedo índice, incriminandolos-...Lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de la historia de los Senju y Uchiha provoco estas consecuencias.

-Ellos desde el comienzo ya eran problematicos, si checas la historia de tu familia que es tu propia historia…-dijo Koharu, estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante la actitud de la rubia y el rumbo de la diálogo, si se podía llamar asi, mas bien parecía una discusión acalorada-…, no dejaras mentir en ello…

_Desgraciadamente es verdad, es suficientemente malo saber que estas en un clan que oprimió a otro, con el cual tuvo un convenio…-reflexiono Godaime_

Se sorprendió a si misma, acaso estaba renegando de su propio clan…Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, acerca de Itachi.

-Soy Tsunade Senju,-golpe la palma de su mano contra su regazo, haciendo un ruido sordo-…y es por ello que soy la Hokage y perteneciente al extinto clan Senju, es por ello que tengo la obligación de cerrar este capitulo de mis antepasados. Y dar limpieza a todo lo relacionado con este asunto.—se pauso un momento y luego dedico unos ojos de justicia a sus subordinados-Para mi Ustedes han finalizado su trabajo aquí, solamente son consejeros, pero de inmediato será destituidos…

-No tienes ninguna autoridad en esto, además no tiene que ver esto con lo Uchiha Sasuke—grito Homura con coraje, una vena estaba en su frente y habia perdido su compustura, acercándose hacia Tsunade.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?, insinuas que por nosotros Konoha termino de caer bajo su propio peso…-grito Koharu indignada ante la noticia, no perdería la compostura corporal, pero se le notaba en su expresión facial que no estaba muy feliz con el tono en que se le hablaba.

-Solo faltaba la punta en el Iceberg para demoler todo. –dio la analogía la rubia y luego agrego-Esa es la decisión que se tomo en el consejo de Jounin y que se les será notificada…-dijo calmadamente la Senju, volviendo a su asiento de Hokage.—Asi que por el momento retírense…

-¡Cómo te atreves a tratarnos asi!, Konoha te crio, la misma aldea que edificamos Hiruzen, nosotros, tus antepasados y demás…-dijo Homura, azotando con uno de sus puños el escritorio de la Senju con coraje.

-Asi es, esta Konoha me crio…asi que pienso que otra Konoha debe criar a las demás generaciones venideras…-dijo calmadamente, levantándose de su asiento, centrándose en aquellas dos personas, entrelazando sus manos para serenarse-…Esta aldea esta asi por todos nosotros y antes de entregar el poder tengo que enderezar el árbol y podarlo completamente, iniciando por las raíces y terminando con las ramas…

Koharu se mordió el labio ante estas palabras envueltas en puro sarcasmo a las viejas generaciones, entretanto Homura se tuvo que retirar un poco de la mesa de trabajo de Tsunade, por que sabían muy bien que si le ponían un dedo encima los Anbus la defenderían en un santiamén.

Los dos se retiraron con sus orgullos heridos, su destitución en la puerta de sus carreras, y como despojos de la "vieja escuela" de Konoha, antes de abandonar totalmente a la Senju, Homura dijo

-Espero que algun dia te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo…

-Y esperemos que Konoha no pague las consecuencias de nuevo…-completo Koharu.

Con estos últimos "buenos deseos" se retiraron los exconsejeros, cerrando un capitulo en su "reinado". Sin duda Hiruzen no pudo con ellos, por que ante todo eran sus amigos, consejeros y demás, y confiaba en su buen juicio pero esa fue su perdición, confiar en que respetarían sus métodos, desgracidamente sus amigos lo subestimaron y pasaron por arriba de su autoridad que representaba como Kage del país del fuego.

Tsunade decidió tomarse un descanzo para serenarse un poco, luego tomo unos papeles y los firmo, suspiro largamente, luego de revisar de nuevo esos documentos llamo a Shizune.

Era hora de encontrarse con Naruto y explicar la situación.

Ahora que el Uzumaki estaba frente a la recepción del barrio Uchiha, recordaba las ultimas palabras de la Hokage referente a la misión que se le encomendaba y los términos en que Sasuke obtendría su redención y perdón de la aldea, puesto que seguía siendo un regenado.

_Naruto, Sasuke le han perdonado al vida, mas no tiene una absolución completa, en eso tendrá que ganárselo…_

El Uzumaki entro en la villa abandonada y completamente destruida por el paso del tiempo, y mientras examinaba de reojo las viviendas casi en ruinas, seguía en su recuerdo

_Tu seras el vigia de Sasuke, estaras en la mansión Uchiha conviviendo con el durante un año, ese será su periodo de prueba._

Los ojos azules de Naruto temblaron, ante la emoción, mezcla de sentimientos que no pudo identificar. En aquel momento en la torre Hokage haban temblado de sorpresa. Pero ahora era distinto, empezo a correr para llegar a su destino mas rápido.

_Tu seras quien lo vigile, pero no estaras solo, habrá Anbus camuflados en la villa Uchiha, asi que ten cuidado, si hace un movimiento en falso Sasuke de manera sospechosa tienen el permiso los Anbus para aprehenderlo y perder el indulto que se le concedió…incluso si ellos lo consideran pertinente pueden asesinarlo._

Ante esa realidad, Naruto llego a la mansión Uchiha y con firmeza, simplemente entro en la casa, deslizando la puerta de entrada, el porton por si mismo ya estaba abierto de par en par, debido a que no se permitia estar cerradas, hasta que el "centinela principal", es decir Naruto estuviera en su puesto.

_Te elegi a ti, mas alla de tu amistad con el Uchiha, por un sentido practico, eres el unico ninja que podría detener a Sasuke en un momento de emergencia, y estoy segura que no dudaras en actuar según tus principios de shinobi de la hoja._

Naruto cerro el porton, antes de penetrar en la morada, y con un ademan, la señal secreta, dio a entender a los Anbus que estaba dentro del punto de encuentro.

Al entrar siguió por un pasillo largo, hasta que dio con el salón, donde un Sasuke esperaba, sin ninguna emoción, vestido con una yukata oscura, típico de el, sentado en el suelo hecho de tatami, con sus piernas alzadas lo suficiente para acomodar uno de sus brazos, fijando su mirada afuera al jardín, como si algo lo hechizara. Sin duda no estaba ahí, se hallaba en su mundo.

_Naruto antes de que te vayas, te dire solamente cuida a Sasuke, cuidalo por que en este momento, no se si el, quiera sabotearse a si mismo, y todo por lo que se trabajo habrá sido en vano._

Ahí Naruto se dio cuenta que no seria tarea facil

_Cuida a Sasuke_

* * *

Bueno sin mas aviso que el siguiente capitulo saldra 20 de Agosto...

se que es mucho tiempo, pero debo darle el suficiente tiempo para inspirarme y brindarles un buen capitulo, sin andar apresurado

Hasta la proxima!

Nos leemos


	5. Adaptacion

Mucho gusto de volver a traerles un capitulo de este finc

Ahora les pedire de favor que si detectan alguno error ortografico o en la narrativa me lo hagan saber

bueno ya los entretuve mucho

sin mas el capitulo

* * *

Adaptación

Lo sabía perfectamente, en el momento en que dejo de estar en su mundo, y su mirada casi vacía se poso en la figura de Naruto Uzumaki.

Estaba por comenzar…

Sasuke fue sacado de la cárcel sorpresivamente por varios Anbus, aun le parecía increíble que después de la vista de Naruto, no hubiera más guardias, el rubio infiltro muy bien, dejando inconsciente a los centinelas antes de ser reconocido.

Dejando eso, era comprensible que mandaran a todo un batallón para escoltarlo, que le colocaran esposas en sus tobillos y en sus manos con sellos impresos en cada par.

Sasuke estaba cansado, realmente no tanto por la soledad de la prisión, sino el hecho de no haber visto por unas semanas la luz del sol, la cual le molestaba bastante al caminar y por sus piernas que apenas pudo estirarlas antes de salir caminando de los calabozos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino la torre de la Hokage, esperaba la sentencia de muerte, irónicamente era la mejor manera de largarse de Konoha.

Una vez en su destino, Sasuke sin ceremonia se sentó en el suelo, los Anbus se le quedaron viendo a través de sus mascaras, el prisionero hacia lo que le parecía, ¿Tenia que pedir permiso en el recinto para simplemente colocarse en el piso? ¿Acaso querían que bajara la cabeza para rogar por clemencia?, por favor, Sasuke Uchiha jamás haría eso, así que cuando lo vieron que simplemente tomo asiento en el suelo les provoco un sentimiento de desaprobación, para los demás ninjas era un renegado afortunado por la piedad de su lideresa, hecho por el cual pedían que Sasuke fuera agradecido y casi "reverenciara" a la Senju.

Tsunade se hallaba de pie viendo por la ventana, con ambos brazos cruzados, pegados a su espalda, existían dos posibilidades: admiraba el paisaje o se aseguraba de algo, pudiera que Sasuke estuviera algo sereno pero nunca era distraído.

Con una seña le dio a entender a los Anbus que la dejaran a solas con el acusado. Los subordinados obedecieron sin chistar, no podían decir nada en contra de su Kage.

El Uchiha pudo vislumbrar la severidad llena de apariencia en los ojos cafés de Godaime al verlo por primera vez, lastima no era el tipo de persona que se intimidaba con facilidad.

Tras un suspiro largo, la Senju se acerco al Uchiha, y lo tomo por su camisa blanca, llevaba aun la ropa maltratada de la última batalla, no se le concedió ni siquiera cambiarse de sus ropas, con su gran fuerza Tsunade levanto por un hombro a Sasuke, permitiéndolo que se pusiera en pie más fácilmente.

Frente a frente, la Senju hablo

-No puedo concederte una disculpa, porque no arreglaría nada la situación, la hecho…hecho esta…-comento con un aire tranquilo, la severidad en sus ojos fue sustituida por tranquilidad.

Sasuke seguía inmutable, solamente su ceja se erguió algo confuso ante las palabras dichas, para él, las disculpas no servían de mucho, además ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Le daba igual sus razones.

-Además…-agrego Tsunade-…tu no eres de las personas que le dan importancia a las disculpas, no pretendo que las aceptes. Lo que hice ahora es señal de que no deseo que los Uchiha sigan sometiéndose a los Senju

_Genial, tenía que sacar eso a relucir, la historia de ambos clanes, nada mas podía poner este momento mas incomodo._

-Mi deber civil como Senju es dar la cara por mis antepasados, lo que pase después ya no es asunto mío, al igual contigo…Solo quiero que estas rencillas terminen…

_Literalmente, Lavarse las manos después de pedir disculpas, que complicada era la Godaime._

_-_Ahora mi deber como Hokage me rige asignar un castigo a los ninjas renegados…-se detuvo un momento para observar al Uchiha y ver si sus palabras le estaban llegando, oh decepción-…tu eres un criminal internacional y un ninja que debe ser eliminado, debido a tu peligrosidad.

Esas palabras terminaron de confirmar sus sospechas, bueno, la muerte, no era algo que estuviera temiendo realmente el Uchiha menor, solo quería que ocurriera y ya.

-Sin embargo-…ahora que hemos descubierto el secreto de la masacre Uchiha se te otorgo una indulgencia en compensación a la tragedia…

El portador del Sharingan levanto la vista, eso descoloco su expresión de piedra.

"_Verdad", "Masacre Uchiha" Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, mas que "indulgencia". Así que ya se habían enterado de todo…pero ¿como?, dudaba que los consejeros hubieran hablado de la operación…_Para Sasuke el asunto era cada vez más complejo.

Sasuke pensó muchas cosas que se revelaban…Ya sabían de todo lo que su hermano hizo y los motivos ocultos, o solamente una versión de la historia.

Al notarlo tan meditativo Tsunade chasqueo un poco la lengua, gesto que provoco que el Uchiha volviera en sí, era raro para la Hokage que el portador del Sharingan con la personalidad tan fría y calculadora se perdiera en sus pensamientos, pero su intuición le brindaba el motivo.

Sin más continuo su explicación

-Sin embargo, serás vigilado por un promedio de 6 meses, para poder obtener "el voto de confianza" y reintegrarte a la sociedad de ninjas, claro, con el rango que tenias después de que te fuiste, eso rige el protocolo…

_No me interesa. _Rodo levemente los ojos el pelinegro

Ese es el primer pensamiento

-Regresaras al barrio Uchiha, el cual será supervisado por Anbus las 24 horas...

_Vigilado_

_C_omo era de esperarse

-Y finalmente te diré que Uzumaki Naruto te estará acompañando como pilar principal, en este proceso de reintegración-cambio su tono de voz, aseverando también su mirada

_Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. _Su mirada se agravio, no era enojo, ni molestia, un sentimiento que le indicaba que el Uzumaki seguía persiguiéndolo de alguna manera.

-…asimismo te advierto...todos tus vigilantes tienen mi autorización de detenerte hasta la muerte, si tratas de escapar de nueva cuenta, …Incluso Naruto tiene la obligación de hacerlo, si es necesario y él mismo ha aceptado esto.

_El veredicto final._

Después de esta audiencia con la soberana de la aldea, el Uchiha fue escoltado hasta el barrio Uchiha y por fin pudo estar solo en su propia casa, que extrañamente e irónicamente fue preparada, limpiada y reparada para su estadía en ella, gracias a algunos ninjas allegados a la Hokage.

_Tocaron sus recuerdos y las cosas de su familia. _Eso enfermo al Uchiha.

Y así regresamos a la situación actual. Los orbes oscuros de Sasuke se centraron en los zafiros de Naruto, ambos se vieron por unos instantes, desafortunadamente el Uzumaki no noto nada más que vacio en Sasuke.

El Uchiha se levanto de pronto de su posición y simplemente desapareció en el pasillo. Naruto comprendió muchas cosas, entre ellas, que para su amigo, el no representaba nada y que la situación actual le era indiferente.

Se mordió el labio por la frustración y bajo su mirada, cerró sus puños y se quedo ahí quieto. Impotente repitiendo en su mente.

_De nuevo no pude hacer nada_

Más tarde el rubio, aspirante a Hokage, empezó a pasear por la casa, para familiarizarse con el lugar, sin duda la mansión Uchiha era un lugar enorme, si se comparaba con su apartamento pequeño y desordenado.

Rápidamente identifico todas las partes de la morada con sus ojos azules, los cuales se asombraban cada vez más conforme se daba cuenta de la extensión del terreno.

Un amplio jardín al estilo japonés, la mansión realizada en madera en la forma tradicional, que imaginarias que tendría miles de habitaciones, sin embargo eran las justas y necesarias. Sumado a una cocina tradicional, un salón principal.

Sumado a los largos pasillos que conectaban todas las localidades de la casa principal del barrio Uchiha.

Entre todos los pasajes, uno condujo a una especie de pórtico, en donde se podría concebir la idea de pasar una velada en la media tarde platicando plácidamente…Naruto no sabía en ese momento que ahí era donde su amigo se reunía con su hermano mayor a charlar.

Naruto al final llego a una zona en particular, un pasaje a lo polvoriento, por alguna razón esa parte los Anbus no la habían limpiado. Cuando el camino se acabo, se alzo el lugar a donde conducía, un salón algo maltratado, con puertas de madera con dos manijas para poder abrir las puertas al exterior.

El Uzumaki sintió algo extraño.

Se trataba del lugar donde los padres de Sasuke murieron a manos de Itachi…pero, eso Naruto en ese momento ignoraba…

El rubio poso sus manos en las manijas, tenia curiosidad de abrir y saber que existía detrás de esas puertas, en el interior del salón, sin embargo desistió.

_No es asunto mío, esta no es mi casa. _Se recordó a sí mismo._ Mejor regresare al salón principal._

El resto de la mañana, tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se pasaron en solitario, en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke dentro del salón de reunión, donde hablaba de asuntos con Padre e Itachi como cuando le mostro a Fugaku sus calificaciones de la Academia cuando niño; entretanto Naruto en el salón principal, donde se recibía a las visitas, lugar donde se hallaba una mesa tradicional para tomar el té, almohadones para sentarse, pero eso si un pequeño sillón para poder descansar y tomar alguna siesta, detalle curioso que no cuadraba con la tradicional sala de merienda.

Sasuke se despertó, sin haberlo previsto se quedo dormido, pensó que había sido mala idea recargarse en el tatami para descansar un poco su mente, su estomago le recordó que era humano y que ocupaba alimento, estaba por llegar la hora de comer; Naruto ya estaba muriéndose de hambre, no tenia las agallas para ponerse a cocinar en la cocina de la mansión, pero en primer lugar el Uzumaki no sabía hacer ninguna comida. Se lamento profundamente. En ese momento recordó que en su maleta que se trajo de su apartamento traía algunos cuencos de ramen, perfecto, al menos podría hervir el agua.

Naruto camino triunfante con una sonrisa en su cara, solo haría su preciado ramen y calmaría su hambre por esta vez. Vaya sorpresa se llevo al llegar a la cocina.

Sasuke estaba ahí, con un delantal verde, cocinando. Eso sí que nunca pensó verlo ni en sus sueños más locos. Ahí Sasuke Uchiha cocinando como si nada.

El pelinegro se sintió observado y se volteo a mirar a Naruto, sus ojos se encontraron algunos segundos y luego siguió con su tarea.

-Siéntate…enseguida termino con esto.-invito el Uchiha, era simple cortesía.

Naruto aun anonadado tomo asiento en la forma tradicional japonesa, ocupando la pequeña mesa de comedor, escondió su ramen. Sería un insulto si no comiera la comida del Uchiha.

Era simplemente un espectáculo ver a Sasuke hacer la comida, parecía todo un profesional.

-Los platos están por allá, ponlos en la mesa…-ordeno el Uchiha. No iba a ser todo el trabajo, que por lo menos ayudara en lugar de estorbar solamente como de costumbre.

Ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto, Naruto jamás en su vida acomodo los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, así que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando Sasuke tomo los platos sirvió la cena.

Arroz, Caldo de verduras, y un pescado cocido en el horno.

Para asombro de Sasuke la alacena estaba surtida con toda clase de alimentos básicos.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Naruto de vez en cuando observaba al Uchiha, de alguna forma era feliz estando ahí, tal vez era un sentimiento egoísta pero estaba satisfecho, feliz por acompañar a Sasuke…estar juntos de nuevo.

Sasuke miro pocas veces a Naruto, solo cuando él no lo miraba.

Al terminar de comer, Naruto se estiro estaba satisfecho completamente, ya iba a ponerse de pie

-Te toca lavar los platos…-musito el Uchiha levantándose de la mesa.

Eso le choco a Naruto, ahora tenia que hacer labores domesticas que ni en su casa realizaba, en su apartamento solo lavaba los platos cuando ya no tenia ninguno limpio. El hecho de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo no era razón para hacer esa tarea.

Apunto a Sasuke

-¡Teme! ¿Por qué yo?...

El Uchiha le miro de reojo.

-Disfrutaste la comida o ¿no?

-¡Yo no te pedi que me sirvieras la comida!

-Tampoco te obligue a que comieras …-contrataco calmado el Uchiha, no tenia ganas de luchar con niñerías.-…vi perfectamente que escondiste el cuenco de Ramen…Pudiste rechazar la oferta…

Naruto se trago sus palabras lo habia descubierto, ¿Sasuke tenia ojos en su espalda o que?,

Sin mas Sasuke se retiro a meditar de nueva cuenta, mientras Naruto derrotado lavaba los platos de mala gana

-Ya me los pagara…

* * *

Bueno sin mas aviso que el siguiente capitulo saldra 2 de Septiembre...

La razon de que se extienda la fecha es por el inicio del ciclo escolar, asi doy tiempo a todos incluyendome para pensar y traerles un capitulo bueno

Sin mas

Hasta la proxima!

Nos leemos


End file.
